Of kings and victories
by little-ladyee
Summary: one good read. haven't finished though.


?Great battle that was. Victory against the Romans has been something your grandfather has always wanted. And its thanks to the heavens that we managed to defeat them this time.? King Ordinat declared, holding up his wine glass to toast his son. Prince Hairan grinned broadly, accepting the toast, his bright green eyes like lamps against the backdrop of the night sky, as he tilted his head and swallowed the wine. It flowed smoothly down his throat, burning richly in his stomach and warming his entire body. Finally the long war was over, months of trepidation and haste, of storms and bloodshed. There was to be no more churning apprehension in his gut as they prepared and schemed new attacks, no more clatter of swords and blood in the dust, most importantly, no more loss of lives. Hairan gazed down from his high table at the thousands of men finally enjoying a good feast, reminiscing the same time where he sat here, gazing down at twice the amount of men eating with something that felt like dread flowing in their veins as they prepared to set off for battle. Almost half their men had lost their lives in this battle against the Romans, and though they returned victorious, but he could imagine the heartbreak many womenfolk had to endure with the loss of their husbands and sons.  
  
?War is an unnecessary evil,? he mused, as he swirled the wine in his glass. ?Not evil, if you want conquer heights. All the world can be yours.? Hairan turned at the familiar voice that was beside him. Prince Longines took the seat beside him, and Hairan smiled, patting his brother on the back. ?Brother, how?s your wound??  
  
Longines waved dismissively, reaching for a large chunk of meat and tore ferociously at it with his teeth. ?Nothing you should be bothered about, big brother. Its healing well.? They ate in silence for a while, before King Ordinat broke the comfortable, almost sleepy quiet. ?We?ll head back first thing tomorrow morning. Queen Lessienda would be awaiting our arrival.? Hairan nodded grudgingly, noting his father?s change in tone as he spoke of his wife. ?My wife, beauty all encompassed within. With hair as black as a raven?s, eyes a glitter of rubies, her teeth white as diamonds. How one has ne?er seen magnificence of an exquisite gem but me.? Ordinat turned to Hairan and Longines, and instructed, ?Now you should show respect where respect is due. Though she can never replace your mother, but I can safely say I have been faithful to your mother when she was alive. So I expect you to show the same faith in the new Queen.? Hairan nodded, his neutral front belying his thoughts. He felt he could never trust Lessienda, her charm so potent it had caught all the palace men under her spell, notwithstanding his father, whom he always had much admiration for. He gave Longines a sidelong glance, noticing that his eyes had glazed over. Obviously his head was full of thoughts of the women back in the palace. Longines had always had women at his beck and call, and months without their company would undoubtedly cause him some agony. Though Longines was only 24, but Hairan greatly suspected that the women he had bedded greatly surpassed the ones he had conquered himself.  
  
He watched as Longines slipped off with a fair-haired maid who looked barely past 18. He would allow his brother some pleasure for once, after all, tonight called for celebration. And celebration came in many forms.  
  
         Queen Lessienda moaned with pleasure as Erik penetrated her again, driving into her with such force that caused her body to explode with heat. They made hot, furious sex for the next few minutes, before laying still, overcome with exhaustion, in each other?s arms. Erik cradled Lessienda?s dark head in the nook of his arm, gazing at the beauty before him. He slid his fingers slowly down the curve of her naked body, enjoying her full naked glory.  
  
?You can?t come anymore, till I look for you,? Lessienda murmured, wrapping her arms across his strong body. ?He will be back tomorrow, victorious and full of male pride. I?ll have to be with him for some time, at least to fill his lustful desires for a while.? A flash of jealousy crossed Erik?s face, as he stared at her deep green eyes and her flawless porcelain skin. Her body felt so soft and smooth beneath him, he couldn?t bear the thought of anyone owning her like he did. Lessienda covered his mouth with hers, her full soft lips kneading at his, till he thought his mind would grow mad with headiness. ?He can?t compete with you, Erik,? she paused, whispering huskily. ?He?s over 50. He can?t give me the passion you give.? She said seductively, draping one exquisitely shaped bare leg across his hips. Erik grew hard with desire, and with a growl he pinned her under his body, making love to her again, and again and again.  
  
         


End file.
